


Reunion

by BelleofHell



Series: Unleash the Gays 2 [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion, there's like a couple other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 1 of Unleash the Gays: ReunionAfter getting called back to the Capital by his father, Arthur spends a long two weeks away from home.Now, finally, he can return.
Relationships: Arthur/Lest (Rune Factory)
Series: Unleash the Gays 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Reunion

The sight of Selphia had never been more welcoming.

Arthur had been gone for two long weeks, and if he had any say in it, he’d never spend that much time away again. Especially not in the Capital, with a father and siblings who couldn’t really care less that he was there.

Selphia was easy to spot from up in the airship. It was a warm, sunny day without any clouds to obstruct the view. While most towns in Norad were little more than a small collection of houses, Selphia could be seen from far away, with the glittering castle standing proud in the center.

When the airship landed, Arthur breathed easy for the first time since he left. Lest was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, just like he promised he would.

“Arthur!” Lest called, waving enthusiastically. Arthur smiled softly and joined him at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t have the energy for much else.

Lest must have noticed his somber mood. As Arthur walked to him, his smile faded. “Are you okay?”

Arthur thought back to the past two weeks. To the cold welcome he received in the Capital. To the sleepless nights in his claustrophobic palace room. To the stoic face of his father, sitting ramrod straight on his throne.

Lest’s hand gently cupping Arthur’s elbow brought him back to the present. Arthur looked in Lest’s eyes, concern shining through. Lest had always been terrible at hiding his emotions. It was one of the things Arthur loved about him.

Arthur thought about how _warm_ Selphia was. How Porco let him stay in his home without a second thought. How easy it was to make friends. How now that he was back, he’d be met with insistent hugs everywhere he went. How he met the man he loved, a man who understood him like no one else.

Arthur smiled. Bigger and more genuine than he had in weeks. It only got wider as the concern started to fade from Lest’s features. He caught Lest’s hand in his own and squeezed, making Lest smile too.

“I couldn’t be better,” Arthur said, and found he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And a big thanks to rfweeks for hosting this event on tumblr. Go to their blog to check out more great entries!
> 
> Kudos/comments always appreciated <3


End file.
